Inamorata
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: God, how he loved this woman. [YamatoMimi]


_Standard disclaimers apply._

**INAMORATA**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

Inamorata:_ lover or beloved woman; a woman whom somebody loves or with whom somebody has a romantic relationship with_

---

He was finally going to ask her to marry him.

It was the last day of winter. The wind was cold and humid, but it held great promise of crisp air. The ground housed plants once buried in snow, but they too, held great promise, a promise of blossoming in the season of spring. The night couldn't have been more perfect. He arranged a candlelit dinner under the stars, an ambiance of faint violin music filling the air. And because he wanted to make sure everything remained perfect, he had them seated on the rooftop, whereas all other restaurant patrons dined at the hall filled with strident guests, directly below them.

"Mimi, we've known each other since our Digimon adventures during summer camp, and we've been together since you came back from America. Before I say this, please don't tell me I'm lying or stupid or we're not ready… because I know I am. Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?"

To say she was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Mimi couldn't find her voice, couldn't find her answer. Her throat was dry and she felt her limbs go weak. She knew her body wanted to faint but her mind told it not to. She loves this man too much to jilt him or leave him hanging there without receiving a decent reply.

Yamato's hands were shaking. Had Mimi been staring at the ring he was presently holding, he was sure she'd go dizzy with its unstableness. But can you blame him? He just proposed to the woman he loves and she was merely sitting there, mouth closed, eyes wide and shoulders tensed.

It took all her willpower to relax her frozen fingers and swallow hard. Stealing a quick glance at the beautiful gold ring with a small rose stone in the middle, she turned her gaze to Yamato. She took the time studying his eyes. They have always been interesting. A blue-eyed blonde in Japan was not common, but they don't go unappreciated either. Mimi has always loved his eyes. They were pools of blue, captivating her and mesmerizing her at every place and time.

"Yamato." Came her slow and calm tone.

"You know I love you, right?"

Yamato's heart sank. Was this her way of telling him she doesn't want to be an Ishida?

"Yes. And I love you too." If she was going to break it off, he might as well remind her of how much she means to him.

"I want to give you a challenge." Her lips curled into a smile as she held his free hand. Yamato wasn't quite understanding what was going on. Hasn't he proved his love for her over the years already?

Sensing the panic in his eyes, Mimi leaned closer. "I'm not breaking up with you, Matt. I love you too much to even think about doing that."

From visibly fidgeting to his heart sinking, his emotions were in a big-time turmoil. From feeling down at the thought of being rejected, he was now feeling hopeful yet again.

"If you can survive one day without me, no communication whatsoever between us, I promise to say yes to a life of being with you."

He was stunned. Suppose fate was playing a big joke on him. Suppose Mimi was in a prank with Tai after he set him up with Sora when they were fighting. Suppose Takeru was under the table, having their entire conversation taped for future use. Suppose Jyou and Koushiro, working for Tai, had a hidden camera installed so they can use this for blackmail. Suppose Mimi was being serious.

He had to show her he loved her enough to be without her for twenty-four hours. He gets it. He and Mimi have been through too much already. And deny her, he never will.

"It's a deal."

She beamed, all the while tightening her grip on his hand. Yamato took the hint and leaned closer to place a kiss on her lips.

He was sure. She loved this woman and he wanted to spend his life with her.

* * *

The next day went by fast. Truth be told, the first few hours were dull and boring for he thought about her constantly. Mimi always had her way of brightening up a room, either by bringing candies and fresh flowers or by simply resting her head on his shoulder and telling him how good a boyfriend he is.

And he won't let her down. He's going to be a good boyfriend and get through her challenge in flying colors.

So for the rest of the day or so, he was at Takeru's place, spending the time to do some catching up with his brother. That way, his mind was off of Mimi and the no-communication-whatsoever deal didn't seem like a big deal.

* * *

He didn't wait another second over twenty four hours. He was already at her doorstep when his watch signaled twenty-three hours and fifty-six minutes. Yamato was jittery, again with the visible fidgeting. It was like asking her to marry him all over again. But he was happy. He now knew she'd say yes.

Knocking on the door, Mimi's mother greeted him with a sad smile. She did not say anything to him or gave him any clue whether or not she knew about his proposal or Mimi's challenge. But none of that matters now. Mimi was going to be his fiancée in a matter of seconds.

Yamato opened the door to her room, but he did not find her there. All he saw were empty boxes of medicines and health records scattered on the floor. On his way to her dresser, he almost tripped on a large file of papers. He picked it up and browsed through it. No words came out of his mouth when he learned Mimi has been suffering from a deadly illness for the past seven months. The last record on the file was dated the morning after he took her out for dinner to propose. His heart was racing. Yamato dropped the file and made his way to the dresser. On the mirror was a note. Taking it by hand, he then sat on the corner of the bed and froze.

God, how he loved Mimi.

"_Yamato, you did it! Can you do it for me everyday?" _


End file.
